Shelly Dulard
Shelly Dulard was a suspect in the murder investigation of banker Coleen Truman in Easy Prey (Case #7 of Pacific Bay) and the killer of local Irish priest Angus O'Brian in Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay). Profile Shelly is a 31-year-old Caucasian woman who sports blonde hair tied to a ponytail and wears green eyeshadow and red lipstick. In her first appearance, Shelly wears a yellow denim vest over her casual shirt, wears a pink arm bracelet on her left arm, an anchor necklace on her neck, and a red anchor button on the left side of her vest. Apart from that, she also sustains warts on her chin. It is known that Shelly drinks rum and practices rifle shooting. In her second appearance, Shelly dons a white top sporting a grease stain on the right and a four-leaf clover brooch on the left surrounded by drips of blood. She also sports a dark bruise near her left eye, above her right breast, and on her left arm. Besides that, it is discovered that she uses a jump rope and drinks beer. Events of Criminal Case Shelly Dulard is a former steamboat driver who served primarily in Bayou Bleu, and then quit the job to become a bare-knuckle fighter in Inner City. Easy Prey During Amy's first recap near a steamboat, Shelly threw swamp litter at Amy to silence her, which was a sign of poor manners prompting Amy and the player to take a look at the steamboat for evidence leading to the arrest of Coleen's killer. When the team found a torn paper and pieced it back together to reveal diet soup, Shelly started yelling at the team (not to mention Coleen called Shelly names, Coleen had no respect towards the feelings of the Bayou's people) assuming that the team were making fun out her, but Amy was not up to Shelly's insults—Amy fined Shelly and the player took Shelly for interrogation. Shelly was not cooperative to the police and in spite of the fine Amy issued, Shelly told the team they reminded her of the victim who had no respect for the people at the Bayou at all. On the other hand, Amy thought Shelly was being discriminative in spite of Coleen's poor manners. Shelly was questioned by the team once again when the player forensically dusted a shooting target with Coleen's face in it but Shelly stated that she would have one with Amy's face real soon in which Amy countered that Coleen was offed with a hunting rifle and lambasted Shelly for her refusal to cooperate. Shelly claimed that her shooting practice did not make her a murderer and warned that bankers like Coleen would claim that they were better than the average person, but did not like the kind of lifestyle non-Bayou people had. Shelly made no sense to the team at all, but in spite of Shelly's defiance, she was found innocent when Steve Bundy was found guilty of manslaughter with a hunting rifle. While Frank had to endeavor to bring Harvey Fitchner back to his senses, Amy had to put up with a catfight between Shelly and Vanessa Kimmel, in which Vanessa accused Shelly of stealing her bag while Shelly countered that Vanessa stole her pills. Amy and the player had to go through the trouble of calming both women down, and warned them that any further misconduct would result in an arrest. Spineless Shelly was called into interrogation for the second time after Frank and the player pieced a betting board back together. The betting board was sent to Hannah for analysis in which she was able to determine "The Sinner" as being Angus O'Brian and "Miss Piggy" being Shelly Dulard—which gave the team an interrogating reason. Shelly was happy to see the player with Frank instead of Amy, not to mention the fact that she enjoys fist fights as opposed to life in Bayou Bleu, but Frank mentioned to Shelly her loss against Angus in which Shelly did not want the team to talk about him in front of her face due to the humiliation of losing she had to put up with, with beliefs that murder was not the way to congratulate a fighter for winning a fight tournament. Frank did not want the player to talk about Shelly inside the police station but given Shelly's loss, Frank and the player made a second visit to Angus's church to unravel Angus's dark secrets. Shelly was approached by the team a second time after the player pieced a signed photo of Shelly to Angus back together during the team's second visit to the fight club, in which it was unraveled that Shelly and Angus were in a relationship prior to the murder incident. Shelly asked the team to give back the photograph, but the team demanded details about Shelly's relationship with Angus. Shelly met Angus when he encouraged her to do jump rope exercises and the two fell in love during fighting practice. Although Shelly loved Angus, she claimed Angus never loved her at all, in which she claimed words were all Angus needed to humiliate Shelly in the fight tournament. used to cost her the tournament in the fight club.]]The killer's attributes incriminated Shelly as the killer proving Shelly lied to the police all along. During her arrest she admitted that Angus won a fight against Shelly (in spite of him being a priest), but Shelly had no match loss tolerance based on the findings of Frank and the player. Shelly moved to Inner City in hopes of finding true love and a career change. Angus and Shelly fell in love and Shelly gave Angus a picture of her, but in spite of Shelly's pleas not to show it to anyone, Angus disobeyed Shelly so he could rig the fight tournament held in the fight club and as a result, Angus won the fight tournament but at the cost of Shelly sustaining moments of shattered dreams and a broken heart. Shelly had no honour, so after she lost to Angus, she consumed pints of beers, grabbed a jump rope, strangled him on-sight, and filled his body with helium to finish the job. Judge Dante recognized the victim's immorality (in which he witnessed Angus's wanton cheating and dishonesty years before this case), but made it clear that being cheated on did not warrant violence. Judge Dante admitted to the court he was a victim of cyberbullying, but admitted his morality by stating what his limits as a human being are. Judge Dante also did not like how Shelly threw garbage at Amy during Coleen's murder investigation (see above) but alas, he issued a 20-year jail sentence for Shelly of grand homicide, to which Shelly reacted (with rage) that she never had any luck in her life. Frank felt down when he realized that he was not able to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day properly for the first time in his life due to the player's superhuman endeavor to put countless killers behind bars no matter the cost. Trivia *Upon the release of Under the Thunderdome, Shelly had her pose in the "Suspects" section of the case screen noticeably changed. The exact reason as to why this was done, however, remains unknown. *Shelly is one of the characters of Pacific Bay who made physical appearances in two districts. *Shelly is one of the suspects to appear in two cases. *Shelly resembles Rebel Wilson, an Australian stand-up comedian, actress, and writer. Case appearances *Easy Prey (Case #7 of Pacific Bay) *Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay) Gallery SDulardPacificBay.png|Shelly, as she appeared in Easy Prey (Case #7 of Pacific Bay). SDulardPacificBayC14.png|Shelly, as she appeared in Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay). ShellyBehindBarsPB.png|Shelly, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Angus O'Brian. C63SDulardMugshot.jpg Shelly-C14-Mugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers